


Mistletoe

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Torchwood. Series 1 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Shock & Awe, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: The Christmas spirit in the air! And what Christmas is it without a mistletoe anyway?





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Just a short story from my Tales of Alternative Torchwood Universe. A shocking moment for the Team Torchwood! I rated it as Mature for a safe side. Enjoy:)  
> Also, even though I post it now, this takes place almost a year after the events of 'Stay with me..." and there would be stories between those works.   
> Warning: English is not my native language and there might be mistakes in spelling or some overall grammatical errors. Sorry about that!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters

Mistletoes. He never understood all the fuss that everyone had about mistletoes. It was just silly and childish, all this excitement about hanging them around and catch and kiss anyone who is unlucky to step under it.

That is why Ianto wasn’t so pleased when, several days before Christmas Day, Gwen came up with the idea of hanging them around the Hub. He knew, that it was her attempt to snog Jack as he ignored all of her attempts of going further than his usual flirting with her. She had no idea why. No one in the team had. Truth was, that all of his attention was directed on Ianto, his eyes following his young Welshman everywhere, catching his every movement.  All of his thoughts were about his hands on the pale flesh, his lips on those soft, succulent lips (and not only lips for that matter), those deep- blue eyes, almost black with lust- blown pupils, those beautiful Welsh vowels, whispering his name in ecstasy… only a thought about those moments made his body react instantly. He had no time nor desire to look at any one else. His attention was only for one person in the team and Ianto was perfectly aware that it wasn’t Gwen. He liked the fact that he had so much power over their boss. So, he wasn’t jealous at all when she tried to get Jack’s attention all the time. There was nothing to worry about as he had as strong effect on Jack, as he had on Ianto.

Gwen did a good job, he gave her a credit for that, because there were dozens of mistletoes and in such places, that there was no way to avoid getting in one of the traps. So, as the day followed, traps were working perfectly. First, it was Gwen and Owen, who had no objections whatsoever to snog her. Then it was Tosh and Jack, who gave her a soft, friendly peck on the lips, that made her blush, turning her beautiful face a lovely rosy shade of pink. Also, Tosh got a shy snog from Owen, that had even more intense shade of pink colouring her cheeks. Eventually, Gwen got her target and threw herself eagerly on Jack, preventing him from ending an innocent kiss he gave her. At the end of the day, Ianto was the only one to avoid all the traps. He didn’t want to play that ridiculous game, he had better things to do during working hours, so he paid attention to where he was stepping. He almost got away… he was so close, but in the end, distracted by the intense gaze he felt coming from Jack and unintentionally drawn to stand a little closer to him, he missed the mistletoe that hung above their heads.

-Whoooop whoooow, look who’s got caught! – came a sarcastic comment from Owen, loud enough to drawn all the attention of the team on him and Jack, whose eyes twinkled mischievously and lips curled into a satisfied grin. He achieved the only target he had wanted for the whole day, he tried hard to get Ianto to one of the places, but young Welshman was a sneaky bastard and flew away every time Jack got close. ‘Not any longer’ he thought to himself when he saw a glimpse of a look of a cornered puma that disappeared the moment after, covered with the signature poker face of his lover.

-I’m not playing this ridiculous game of yours – Ianto said firmly with unreadable expression on his face.

-Ohh, come oon Ianto! Don’t spoil the fun for everyone! – whined Gwen, but it was clear she wasn’t pleased that it was not her standing there with Jack.

-Yes, mate, there is no way you’ll get out of it! – medic was glad to mock the Tea Boy.

-I’m just not doing it – Ianto said, annoyed by the situation.

-Come on, Ianto! I’m not that bad of a kisser! – Jack said with an offended pout on his lips. The problem was, Ianto knew exactly what a wonderful kisser he was and knew that he will not be able to stop if he will go through that. Not in front of a team! They had no idea that he and Jack were sleeping together for almost 11 months now. So, he just stared at Jack with a raised eyebrow. ‘Just great!’ he thought to himself, understanding that there is, indeed, no other way he’ll get out of this situation. He was cornered, with Jack in front of him and other team members behind his back.  Letting out an exasperated sigh, he came closer and faced Jack

-I’ll do it, if you’ll all stop being that childish afterwards- he said, slight blush touching his cheeks. Looking Jack straight in the eyes he leaned to him and gave him a feather light peck on the lips.

-Happy? Can I return to my work now? – young man said pointedly. Jack was grinning from ear to ear and the twinkle in his eyes morphed into more dangerous. ‘Ooh, this is bad’ Ianto thought and quickly turned on his heels to rush in the opposite direction from his lover when he heard him say

-If you want to be done with it, you’ll have to do it properly… - there was a ‘dare me’ note in Jack’s voice – I know you can do much better than this, Ianto – he said, but no one, except Ianto, got the true meaning in those teasing words. ’You asked for it!’ Ianto thought, and his own lips turned into a dangerous smile.

-Well… in that case, you’re the only one to blame for this – he said, turning with the speed and grace of a puma, ready to attack its prey. He grabbed the back of Jack’s neck and pulled him into a passionate, toe- curling, messy kiss. Jack moaned and grabbed his hips, pulling him flush against his body. His tongue invaded Jack’s willing mouth possessively, deepening the kiss. Jack raised one of his hands away from his hip and on the crook of his neck, holding him closer.

The shock on all the faces around them was priceless. Eyes wide, mouths gapping - perfect imitation of a goldfish look. They had no idea, that shy and quiet Tea Boy had so much passion hidden under the perfect butler stance. But seeing him, snogging their boss senseless… The sight of that scene was smoking hot. Everyone will need a cold shower after that, and Jack and Ianto were not the ones to need it. They kissed until it was impossible to continue without a breath. They broke apart, lips only inches away, as Ianto breathed out only for Jack to hear

-Oh you will pay for this, Captain! – he licked his lips, disentangled himself from Jack’s grip and, after steadying his tie in a casual manner, turned around and left to the Archives, ignoring dumbfounded gazes his team mates threw in his direction. ‘I think, now I start to get what all the fuss was about…’ he thought with a mischievous smile on his lips, imagining what Jack will do, when they’ll be left alone in the Hub today.

Smiling from ear to ear, Jack touched his kiss – swollen lips and, without a word, went to his office, already considering options and looking forward to ‘paying for this’.

-Am I the only one, who thinks that it was damned hot? – asked Gwen, breathless. She needed to get home and find Rhys, and as fast as she could.


End file.
